


The one where Steve shows his secret superpower

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a bet. Kono looses. Steve shows how much James Bond he would have been and becomes clear about the story of his life. Daniel Craig is mentioned. At least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Steve shows his secret superpower

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1 million words: word of the day "evanescent" (10/28/13)
> 
>  
> 
> Beta-reading done as always by the fantastic [ThatwasJustaDream](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/profile). Thanks a lot!

His voice is seductive; he sounds like honey, like caramel, strawberries and cream. But even with this honeyed voice his tone is unflinchingly hard. It’s honey but it’s made of steel. There’s nothing you can do to fight this voice, these words, beckoning, coaxing, seducing. You’ve got no chance when he charms you with this special tone. 

Kono’s feeling helpless like she never has before lying in bed with a man.

“You are so wet for me, baby… so wet, so hot. That’s my girl.”

“Please…” She moans. 

“Wanna come for me?”

“Yes, yes, please…” She sounds desperate, breathless. He loves it so fucking much when a woman starts begging. 

“No. Not yet. Contain yourself, baby.” Honey. Made of Steel. 

“God, please! Please!”

“Can you feel it? Can you feel how your freewill is evanescent?”

“What? Oh, god, please!”

“Tell me. Do you feel it? Where’s your freewill now?” He whispers in her ear before he kisses the sweat off her temple. 

“Please, please, let me come!” She’s screaming in despair, hands clawing in the sheets. Fuck her free will, she thinks; her body needs relief, needs this orgasm so damn much. She’s so hot and she’s got no idea how he did this to her. 

“I told you there will be only one thought in your head. And it will be the word please. So, am I right? Want me to stop?”

“No, no, don’t stop. Please, please, I beg you…” 

“Will you do what you’re told?”

“God, yes! But please, please let me come…”

“Tell me the code, baby. The code for your burglar alarm. I promise I’ll let you come. Tell me, come on.” His words in her ear, like melting honey on her ear canal.

She knows she’s lost. But she doesn’t give a fuck about her failure. She wants this so much. 

“Please, please, please…”

“Tell me. The code. Now.”

“Oh, god, I can’t…”

“You can, baby. I’m sure.” She feels his erection on her thigh, grabbing for it, she wants him to be as desperate as she is now. 

“No.” He says. All steel and no honey, this time. “I get the code, you get an orgasm and my cock. That’s the deal.”

She moans, loudly, breathing heavy. “7-7-5-1-0” She splutters.

“77510?”

“Yes, I swear. Please, please! Steve!”

He lets her come, gentleman that he is. Of course. And he’s a man of honor so he fucks her as he promised. It’s the best sex Kono’s ever had. He’s a god, she thinks. A sex god. Really. 

“I’ve won,” Steve grins as they’re lying side by side in his bed. “You gave me the code. I told you I’d get it from you. I’ve got some very useful skills.”

Kono covers her face with her hands. “God, Steve! I would be a terrible secret agent. One talented lover in my bed and I tell him every damn thing.”

“Never mind, Kono. That’s the reason why I would have been the greatest secret agent of all time. This voice? It’s my superpower.”

“Did you ever apply for a job as a secret agent?”

“Yeah. I did.”

“Why didn’t you get that job?”

“Dunno. They chose a blonde guy named Daniel. The story of my life I guess. Blonde guys named Daniel. Everywhere I go…”


End file.
